


just tell me i'm fine

by Its_Me_Vanta



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Me_Vanta/pseuds/Its_Me_Vanta
Summary: night terrors awake wraith during the night, and even though natalie is with her, it doesn't seem to help much. neither do the voices. her getting up wakes up natalie who comforts her. cute fluff uwu
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 99





	just tell me i'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> a band called joywave recently released their new album "possession", this fic was inspired by "who owns who?" :3c i might write more when i feel more inspiration from my favourite songs!! let me know if yall would like to see what i come up with :3c

Natalie's warmth had helped Renee off to sleep after a long match in the arena. It was late, almost midnight, the skirmisher had been tossing and turning trying to drown out the voices enough so that she may relax. She comfortably laid on her side with the defender's arms around her torso with one hand caressing her hair. She felt right at home, she felt safe. " _V_ _ous regardez si paisible quand vous dormez_..." Natalie would murmur softly as Renee's eyelids grew heavy, feeling her body relax next to her. The defender's hand would rest on Renee's cheek as she watched her sleep, pressing a kiss into her forehead.

Within a few moments, Renee felt the all too familiar tightness of straps around her wrists. The mysterious Voidwalker had found her and helped her escape, so why was she back? She felt the sharpness of needles plunged into her skin, hands holding her down. Warmth dribbled down her cheeks. Blood? Or tears? She couldn't tell, she couldn't see clearly through her blurred vision. Her entire body was shaking, her wrists were sore from pulling on the leather straps. Her throat ached. Was she screaming for help? This was the most vivid dream she had experienced for a while. Since she started sleeping next to Natalie, her nightmares had disappeared, only having peaceful, dreamless sleep. She began to stir in her sleep, shifting slightly until she felt comfortable again. The defender's arms had loosened around the skirmisher since she too had drifted off, her lips partially parted. It was easy to tell if she was sleeping well, she would snore gently, but it never bothered Renee. Her snoring wasn't loud, it was cute, and the voices agreed with her. Renee felt breathing down the back of her neck, then heard a distant chuckle. Sleep paralysis was hitting her hard tonight. Her escape from the IMC was something that haunted Renee for the rest of her life beyond that point, Natalie's father had found her and helped her into the Apex games after the skirmisher had shown enthusiastic interest. She didn't look like a fighter, but she was determined. She wanted to know about her past. At any cost. Then, a sharp twist in the stomach and a piercing pain in the neck. Renee reeled, not hearing her own screams but feeling them leave her raw throat. This was a new kind of hell she never missed. As the pain only increased, and another needle touched her neck, her eyelids cracked open.

Renee was fast to sit up from her position, forgetting the adorable blonde who was wrapped around her loosely. She pressed her palm into her forehead. "Fuck..." The skirmisher murmured. Her head throbbed. It always did after a nightmare. "I did _not_ miss those kinds of dreams..." She rubbed her temple slowly, closing her eyes again momentarily to collect herself. Then she remembered. _Nat's asleep,_ the voices whispered. _Sound asleep._ Renee turned her head to see her favourite blonde locks behind her, the defender's arm around her waist. She couldn't help but smile. Natalie was the only one to have that effect on her. "Adorable," She said to herself gently, reaching over and caressing the blonde's cheek, only to receive a short hum and a smile in return. The skirmisher chuckled after witnessing it, followed by a gentle sigh. She needed to leave the bed for a moment, she could feel her head heating up and her pulse rising, and the anxiety in her stomach surely wasn't helping either. She moved Natalie's arm from around her waist slowly and softly, sitting it beside the defender before pulling the covers from around herself and shifting out of bed. For a moment, Renee stumbled getting up. Her legs were struggling, as if her body was convinced the dream was real. It shook her to her core, it did feel real. She held onto the wall in front of her, breathing deeply, waiting for her legs to regain themselves. _Take your time,_ the voices said. _It's been a while. If you need to wake her up, wake her up. Talk to someone._ "No, she looks so peaceful..." Renee murmured, turning to look at her lover again. "Who am I to wake her up for something so silly and minimal? I'll live." _"Nice excuse, idiot."_ She thought to herself, shaking her head and making her way to the centre of the room.

She sat her left palm on the kitchen counter, the slight chill of the room was refreshing to her. She resumed massaging her temple with her free hand, taking deep breaths as she did, keeping her gaze fixed outside her dorm window. It was dark, various lights were on to highlight the arena. It wasn't unusual for people to sneak in at night to tamper with drops or respawn points, and the security was upped because of it. Renee was guilty of sneaking in one time when she was still new to the games, but her superiors took it as enthusiastic determination to improve and let her off with a slap on the wrist. Her eyes were fixed on the multitude of stars, she was always fascinated by space. Now wasn't the time however, she was still trying to ease her headache. She took a small cloth from beside the sink and soaked it in cold water, rinsing it so it was damp and pressed it against her forehead, letting out a short sigh of satisfaction as she did. Familiar toned arms made their way around Renee's waist, causing her to freeze and panic. Before she could stop and protest, her anxiety was eased by her favourite voice. "You're awake early, _endormie_..." The french voice murmured, cut off by a cute yawn, one arm was pulled away from the skirmisher's waist temporarily to cover the yawn with a prosthetic hand. Natalie. Renee immediately relaxed into her and let a smile creep across her face as she sat a hand on the defender's arm around her. "Is everything alright? You were shaking the whole time you were asleep...another night terror?" The skirmisher turned to her side and leaned into Natalie, gaining a warm hug from her lover. "Yeah. But I'm better now you're here. I didn't want to wake you," She hummed into the blonde's neck, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth. Natalie grinned and giggled, pulling her in tighter and pressing a kiss into her hair. " _Idiote_ , you know I don't mind," She purred, rubbing Renee's arm. "I might be a deep sleeper compared to you, but unlike you, I don't get grumpy when I get woken up." She teased, swaying them both slowly to console her. This earned her a rare grin from the skirmisher; a genuine grin. She was very amused by that statement. "Yeah, yeah, well some of us value our sleep, Nat," She chuckled, wrapping her hands around the defender's hips. "Some days _all_ you manage to do is sleep, _chérie._ " She winked, kissing Renee's head again. She cherished calm nights like this, talking her lover down from nightmares, and she knew Renee appreciated it even though she never vocalised it. "True," Renee laughed, moving her arms further around the defender. Natalie smiled, peering down at the woman in her arms. "Do you at least feel better now, _ange_?" She quizzed, rubbing Renee's forearm with her fingers. All she received was a gentle hum and a nod. "Yeah. Thank you, Nat."

" _De rien, chérie._ "


End file.
